


How the Mugs/Cups came to be.

by AiraSilver



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23392108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiraSilver/pseuds/AiraSilver
Summary: Based off a work on Tumblr.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	How the Mugs/Cups came to be.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Epic-comic-stuff](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Epic-comic-stuff), [Ellegrine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellegrine/gifts).



> This story is based off of a discussion Ellegrine and I had on Tumblr. Thanks dear!
> 
> The art is here:  
> https://epic-comic-stuff.tumblr.com/post/187423782812/tt

It started with Dick as always. Well, actually the children's did. Bruce had his Bat mug for years but when Dick joined the family, Alfred got him the Robin cup. Dick, after getting his cup, decided to get Alfred one. He made Bruce help him look for months before they found the perfect one. 

Technically they improved on one. Bruce had a cup for Alfred for years, ever since he got his, but never gave it to him. It didn’t seem right until Dick came along and got his own mug. 

Dick left, became Nightwing and Alfred bought him a new mug. Jason, when he officially started going on missions and not before, started to use it. 

Jason died and it wasn't used for months. Tim found the mug when exploring and started using it. Once he was approved for missions that is. 

Jason came back, got a new cup before he even rejoined the family, and Damian happened. Bruce left (he wasn't dead!), Dick became Batman so he used Bruce's cup. Damian stole Tim's and refused to give it back, all before Robin was taken from Tim. 

Damian also tried to use the mug before he went on missions with Bruce but Alfred never let him until Tim and Damian made up. Which took until Bruce was found and Tim was apologized to. 

Alfred got Tim the Red Robin cup (Tim doesn't say anything but that's why he became Red Robin, the mug. He just lets everyone use the other reason.) and Tim was fine. Okay, not fine but getting there. 

Until Jason stole his cup one day right before the coffee went into it. Tim glared and stole Dick's who pouted and took the Robin one back giving Damian, the last cup not in use (no one touches Alfred's), Jason's. 

Bruce left it alone until his sons took the Bat cup and used it in a Justice League meeting (Tim!). So Bruce just grabbed Robin's, who grabbed Red Hood's, who grabbed Nightwing's, leaving Red Robin's. 

Yes, the cups went with them everywhere. Except when the boys moved out of the mansion. The mugs were there when the boys moved back in. (Alfred wouldn't let the Robins take the cups to their apartments so, when they wanted to use them which was always, they had to come home. It worked wonderfully to get everyone under one roof.)

The cups, though no one besides the family knew for sure, were the real reason why the mansion was full once more. Why therapy was being used by all and the Bats were actually talking to each other. They healed the family. Slowly. 

The cups were priceless, not because of how much they cost but because of what the items meant to the family. Love and acceptance. 

Cass and Steph just laughed at the males. They never officially moved out so didn't have to worry about loosing their prilivages. Plus, unlike the rest, they actually talked about their feelings. Not that the girls had cups. (Though they also used the mugs.)

They were given something else. The jewelry. 

The cups/mugs by me (Though all are used by the others except Alfred's. Never touch Alfred's.): 

Bat - Bruce's  
Red Robin - Tim's  
Green-backed Robin - Damian's  
Hahn’s macaws - Dick's  
Phoenix - Jason's  
World’s Best Grandparent on one side and (BOSS) Old English Sheepdog on the other. The words were added on later. - Alfred


End file.
